eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4865 (2 June 2014)
Sharon’s still concerned for Ian. On Phil’s advice, she tries to distract Ian by suggesting a wine tasting with her supplier, but he’s preoccupied about Jake’s plea hearing next week and despairs no-one can help him. Sharon asks Patrick for Denise’s phone number, concerned that Ian needs her; Patrick lies that Chelsea’s sick. Sharon wonders if she could help by getting Jake to stop lying and arranges a prison visit, against Phil’s advice. Later, Phil spots the wine merchant waiting impatiently outside The Albert; when Sharon claims she needs the car to pick up some wine, he realises she’s going to visit Jake. Phil’s unimpressed but insists he’s coming with her. At the prison, Sharon and Phil urge Jake to have the guts to confess; he informs them the police now think Lucy wasn’t killed in his flat. Jake realises Phil’s an alcoholic and questions if he ever murdered anyone he didn’t know. Getting nowhere, Sharon storms off. Meanwhile, Patrick calls Denise and claims Ian’s fine. Back home, Phil tells Sharon he believes that Jake’s innocent. Sharon hesitates, then reveals she overheard Cindy say she wouldn’t tell the police Ian lied about his alibi. Billy’s chuffed when Honey texts to invite him for a drink and hurries out to buy a new shirt, despite Lola’s insistence that he shouldn’t read too much into it. Roxy encourages Billy to spoil Honey with a romantic meal. In the Vic, Linda’s affronted when Billy asks for the VIP treatment later. Roxy pleads with Lola to babysit Amy while she has a date with Aleks but Lola’s busy with Peter; she fumes when Roxy reports Billy won’t be babysitting either as he has a date with Honey. Roxy thinks Lola’s jealous but she denies it. Later, Lola stubbornly refuses to babysit and worries Honey will muscle her way back in. Billy declares he’d never let Lola and Lexi leave and hugs her. Comforted, Lola sets about helping Billy with dinner. Aleks is unimpressed to find Roxy’s agreed to babysit Janet, William, Lexi and Amy. In the Vic, Tina and Linda are stunned when Honey walks in. Honey’s impressed when Linda brings them champagne. Back at Billy’s flat, over a curry, Billy confesses he’s never stopped loving Honey and goes in for a kiss. Surprised, Honey pulls away. She explains she needs to talk to Billy about William, who’s been spotted by a modelling agency – Honey, Janet and William are moving to Canada for a year on Friday. As she tidies up, Carol finds the ‘Misty Blue’ record and bins it. Bianca’s offended that she’s acting like nothing’s happened. Carol stoically maintains she’s too old for heartbreak. Bianca thinks David’s abroad as she’s been getting an international ring tone when calling him. Bianca worries to Sonia that they won’t manage financially without David and that she can’t look after Carol like he did. Tamwar reports she’s facing a fine for late market pitch fees. In the café, Sonia notes Carol looks tired and has a cold sore, worried that she’s overdoing things by working. Carol insists they’ll cope without David the way they always have. As she’s closing up, Ian arrives; they discuss David. Ian thinks Carol was the only real relationship David ever had and knows Carol’s upset , but Carol insists the floodgates are staying firmly shut. Back home, Sonia attempts to mediate between Carol and Bianca as she cooks dinner. Bianca thinks David was keeping them afloat. Carol remarks David’s withdrawn all his money from the car lot; Bianca points out that that at least he made her happy. Carol insists she belongs at home surrounded by family. Bianca rants that she’s worried about the kids, and Carol won’t talk about her mastectomy. Carol swears to stop work and rest, and Sonia promises to cover Carol’s shifts – they’re in this together. Aleks is frustrated by the messy flat and threatens to raise Tosh and Tina’s rent if they can’t find a new tenant. Worried, Tosh suggests returning her new dress for her work ball. Tina won’t hear of it. Dean complains that Stan’s boiler’s broken and Shirley suggests Dean move in with Tina and Tosh. Tina’s pleased but Tosh isn’t sure. Dean objects to paying a deposit. Later, Tina introduces Dean to Aleks. Out of earshot, Dean confides he’s not sticking around for long. Shirley agrees to pay Dean’s deposit, provided he doesn’t know the truth. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes